Misty, Melvin's beautiful assistant and girlfriend
by OneeyedHunter96
Summary: Misty get visit by Melvin( the magician from episode The march of the Exeggutor) and be hypnotized to travel with him around the World and to love him as he is her true love. Hypnotic love. Warning contain lemon, don't like it don't read it.


**Greetings readers it's I, OneeyedHunter96 here with another Pokémon shipping story this time is it about Misty and Melvin (the magician from episode "The march of the Exeggutor squad). Melvin comes to Cerulean city's gym to ask Misty to be his assistant and travel with around the word but she can't, so Melvin uses his Exeggutor to hypnotize Misty to be his assistant and girlfriend. Misty are seventeen in this story and fair warning this story may contain lemon and this is one-shot story. I don't own Pokémon, Nintendo does. With nothing more to say let the story begins.**

Misty, Melvin's beautiful assistant and girlfriend

It was a bright sunny day in Cerulena City and also a very hard working day especially for Cerulena City's gym leader Misty a beautiful seventeen old girl with orange hair in hers usual hairstyle, a side ponytail which sticks out on the left side of her head, viridian colored eyes, she wears a yellow crop top, jean shorts held up with red suspenders showing her entire midriff and red and white sneakers, she had slender long legs, nice pair of hips, right so round ass and right so big breasts. While her sisters were away on a cruise vacation she had to take care of everything in the gym and she also had to take care of all the gyms and hers Pokémon. After giving everyone their Poké-food Misty sat herself down in a chair to rest in a couples of minutes luckily the gym was closed so no one came to battle her but she know she had to make sure everything was okay the next day so when her break was over she took a broom and started to sweep the floors.

Meanwhile was a van driving to the gym, on the side of the van it stood "The amazing Melvin; The world most amazing magician" and it parked right outside the entrance to Cerulena gym. Out the from the van's driver side stepped out a right so fat forty year old man with brown hair and gray colored eyes, he wears a top hat with green band around it, green jacket, white and red shirt, orange tie, white trousers and black shoes. In his right hand he holds a long black wand with a purple ball at the end of it. He walked to entrance to the gym and picked up a picture he had in his left pocket and on it was a picture of Misty dressed as a mermaid with her hair down, wearing shell-pattern bikini top, light blue mermaid fin and a pearl ornament. He got the photo from someone selling this picture and every time he look at it reminds him then Misty was his assistant and he started to have feelings for her which soon ended to he fell in love with Misty. He put the picture back in his pocket and knocked on the door since it was a sign telling it was closed.

Misty herd someone knocking on the door so she stopped sweeping the floor and walked to the entrance door

_I wonder who that could be. Probably someone who can't wait to battle me, guess I have to say to come back tomorrow_ Misty thought for herself while walking to the door, opened it and expected a young kid to stand there wanting to battle her but there was no kid waiting for her to open it was Melvin the poor magician she had help believing in himself after their last saw each other

"Melvin, hey" Misty said the magician. Melvin looked at Misty up and down but preferred looking up at her; she had really changed these past years from a cute girl to a beautiful young woman thought Melvin

"Hi Misty." Melvin said to her, took her left hand and kissed it which made Misty blush hoping that Melvin didn't see it but he did

_She is blushing. Yes, this means she has feelings for me as I have for her._ Melvin thought for himself and smiled.

"May i come in? I have things to tell you that have happened to me after we last saw each other." Melvin asked her

"Sure. Feel at home." She said polite and let him in the gym. Misty and Melvin sat on a couch in the big living room the gym had, since Misty and her sisters live in the gym as their home, and Melvin told Misty how great is magic shows had improved these years, how many watched it and how his Exeggutor hypnosis had also improved, Misty was happy to hear his career had become better

"So do you have a new assistant to help you?" Misty asked him

"No I don't. But I think I have found someone perfect to be it." Melvin said to her

"Oh really. Who?" Misty asked curious

"You." Melvin said and took Misty's hands in his which made her blush and looked in her eyes with big eyes

"Ever since we first meet I have develop feelings for you and then you helped me as my assistant and helped me believe in myself I tried to find someone else like you but none was as perfect as you. What I'm saying is I love you and want you to travel with me as my beautiful assistant and I know you have feelings for me as well. So what do you say Misty, do you want to travel with me and entertain people around the world?" He said to Misty while knee on his left leg and still holding Misty's hands in his. Misty didn't know what to say she like Melvin but just as a friend, she had to take care of the gym while her sisters is gone and she loved Ash not Melvin so she had to break his heart even if it felt sad to do it but she had to

"Sorry Melvin but my answer is no. I like you but just as a friend and I can't leave the gym while my sisters are gone so you have to find someone else to be your assistant. I'm sorry if this breaks your heart but I just can't, hope we can still be friends." Misty said sincerely, freed her hands from Melvin's and tried walk out from the living room but was stopped by Melvin blocking the way

"Wait! Let me at least show you how good my magic has improved. Please Misty?" Melvin pleaded her to stay. Misty really wanted to go back to work but felt she could use a little break and to make Melvin happy

"Okay, but just ten minutes." Misty said to him which made Melvin smile and asked her to sit down in the couch again and prepared the magic show, first he conjures a bouquet flowers to Misty which she gladly smells on and they smell wonderful, his second trick is using his wand to perform his 'Raging Fire' trick to make it look like the legendary Pokémon Moltres which work perfectly and made Misty clap her hands to what trick and now had Melvin come to his last trick but needed his Exeggutor to perform it, after hearing this Misty become suspicious and wanted to go out but Melvin promised her that he wouldn't use his Exeggutor's 'Hypnosis' in this trick which made Misty a little bit less suspicious and continue watching the show

"Exeggutor, I chose you!" Melvin said, throwing his Pokéball in the air and outcome his Exeggutor who happened to be happy to see Misty again and remember how nice she was to Melvin then it was an Exeggcute. Melvin whispered to Exeggutor to use 'Hypnosis' on Misty and it obeyed him. Exeggutor walked to Misty and prepared using 'Hypnosis' on her, it eyes turned yellow and looked her in the eyes and before Misty had any chance to react she looked in Exeggutor's eyes and started to be hypnotized. After some seconds was Misty hypnotized, her eyes was dull and she just sat there waiting for someone to tell her something. Melvin called back his Exeggutor back in its Pokéball and put it in his pocket then he looked at a hypnotized Misty with a smile on his face and now he know exactly what he was going to do with Misty

"Misty can you hear me?" He asked a hypnotized Misty

"Yes." She responds in a hypnotic trance

"Good. Now Misty listens carefully to me now, I'm going to tell you who you are. Do you understand me?" Melvin said to her

"Yes. I understand you." Misty said

"Okay. You're Misty Waterflower Cerulena City's gym leader and my beautiful assistant and girlfriend. You and I first meet at a carnival near Dark City you felt sorry for me because my last assistant left and you offered to my assistant that day and you started to fell in love with me and wanted to stay with me but your friends drag you along before I ask you to travel with me and you said you would wait for me till we would meet again and stop be a gym leader, give it your sisters and be my assistant forever without getting any paid and you're madly in love with me after all these years and want after every show to have sex with me. Have you heard everything I had said to you?" Melvin said to Misty

"Of course I have listened to everything you have said. I love you my hunky magician." Misty said in a seductive hypnotic trance and gave Melvin a flirty smile which made him smile with big heart shaped eyes.

"Okay. Misty then I have count to three and snap my fingers you'll be as I told you're. Is that clear for you?" He asked her to make sure he didn't just was going to wake her up from the hypnosis and be mad at him

"Yes, my true love." Misty responds for the last time.

"Okay. 1... 2... 3." Melvin said counting to three and snapped his fingers and Misty winked her eyes a few times and rubbed them like she had been asleep

"Where am I?" Misty asked and looked around for someone to tell her

"You're at Cerulena City's gym." Melvin answered her. Misty looked at Melvin with big eyes, Melvin was afraid the hypnosis didn't work and feared Misty was going to hurt him for this so he closed his eyes and awaited what was going to happened and to his surprise he heard Misty say

"Melvin!" His name in a happy tone soon he was tackled down to the floor by Misty, he opened his eyes and saw a smiling Misty smile at him and to his surprise the next thing Misty did was kissing all over his face and all of them was soft and gentle and filled with only one thing: love. Melvin was so happy he had managed to hypnotize Misty not only to be his assistant but also to love him and he felt he would be even more happy if they left now and prepared a magic show then after would for the first time sleep with a woman who wanted to sleep with him.

"Now Misty. I think we should leave now and continue with our magic show." Melvin said, lifted Misty chin up and looked her in the eyes

"You're right Melvin. Let me just leave a note to my sisters then I'm ready to leave." Misty said, raised from the floor and started looking for a pen and some paper Melvin raised from the floor himself and looked at Misty

"I'll be waiting in the van for you." Melvin said and blow kissed to Misty who did the same and started to write to her sisters she was leaving and are leaving the gym to them and she would never come back. After written the note she walk out closed the door the gym and hang the note on the door for her sisters to read when they find it, when she turned around to Melvin's van there Melvin all ready stood there and waited for her to come. He lead her to the passenger-side to his van, opened it for her to went in then he closed it, got into the driver-side of his van and drove off.

The ride was long to the next town to perform but Melvin didn't complain because Misty is kissing him the all time also is masturbating Melvin's dick the long ride which Melvin seemed to enjoy more than Misty. When they had arrived in Vermilion City they stopped and prepared the tent they had with them to set up near the path to Vermilion City and when the tent stood up Misty walked to Melvin kissed his right cheek

"You're so amazing on what you do. Now I think it's time for me to throw these clothes in the trash and change to my assistants clothes, if I now still have them." Misty wonder sad since she think what Melvin had told is what have happened to her

"Don't worry Misty. I have saved them till we would meet again. There in the back of the van in a bag." Melvin said to make her happy and she was happy to hear that so she laid her arms around Melvin's neck and kissed him on the lips which made him lay his arm around Misty's waist and they started to kiss passionately but they had to stop they had a magic show soon to begin because people started pay to see the show. While Melvin took paid, Misty walked to the van's back-side and stepped in and started to change her clothes. After taking paid for the last person Melvin felt someone taping him behind his back and turned around to see Misty stand there in front of him dressed in a white stage dress with Goldeen fins, white opera gloves and white court shoes

"So how do I look?" Misty asked posing with one hand one her hip and the other on her head. Melvin was practically drooling over Misty what he saw but shakes that away and took Misty in his arm and led her inside the tent so the magic show could begin.

After the show had ended in a private room with a makeup mirror and a big bed for him and Misty started Melvin counting the money they had got and didn't notice Misty behind him slowly took off her clothes first her shoes then the dress and her hair band letting her hair down but the gloves did she kept on also she didn't have any underwear on her. When Melvin was done counting he turned around and was surprised what he saw a Misty with her hair down and only wearing her gloves but this also turned him on and started take of his clothes while Misty crept down in the bed and was then happy to the sight she saw a naked Melvin with his fully erect dick. Misty signaled Melvin with her finger to come in bed, Melvin when happily jumped in bed with Misty and when he got the sheets over him and Misty, Melvin started to kiss passionately on her lips and while there were kissing had Melvin put his hands on Misty's breasts and started to squeezing them and received moans from Misty and while Melvin was squeezing her breasts, was Misty masturbating Melvin's dick and he couldn't hold it in anymore so he cum on Misty's gloves and they stopped kissing to catch up the breath and while did that were Misty licking of Melvin's semen on her gloves and then the gloves were cleaned she turned her head down to Melvin's dick and the same time turned her wet pussy to Melvin's head and before Melvin could say anything started Misty to lick on his dick

"Oh Misty. Keep going." Melvin said while Misty orally pleasured his dick and received grunts from him and Melvin started to lick Misty's already wet pussy and got to taste her love juice and he thought he had come to heaven, he started to wonder why he didn't did this in the first place but that is in the past and now it is the present and felt now Misty sucking on his dick now while she was moaning and started thrusting his dick in her throat and Misty couldn't hold any longer so she cum her love juice on Melvin's face and he gladly licked it of while his dick received something he thought no woman would ever do to him and after a god seven minutes Melvin cum his seed right in Misty's mouth and she swallowed every little salty seed and after swallow the last of Melvin's seed, Misty thought this could the perfect moment for her to lose her virginity

"Melvin, could you to something special for me?" Misty asked her lover

"Sure, Misty. Anything for you my dear." Melvin answered hoping it was time for big thing now

"Take my virginity." Misty said to him. Melvin smiled really big and kissed Misty between her breasts

"Of course Misty. It would be my pleasure." Melvin said to her. Misty was so happy that she placed herself in position on all four and opened herself as good as she could and waited for Melvin to put his dick in her wet entrance and he did very fast thanks to Misty being wet was it easy for Melvin to put his dick inside her and he started to shove it in, pulling it out, shove it in, pulling it out and he continue doing this in a good fifteen minutes and while they were moaning and grunting did Misty feel pain and out from her come some blood dripping out from her legs but they didn't stop they continue till both was cumming and after three minutes couldn't Misty hold any longer and her love juice came on Melvin's dick who soon released his seed inside Misty and it took around one and a half minutes before both were satisfied and Melvin pulled out his dick from Misty, laid down on back and started to catch his breath and Misty laid her head on Melvin's chest and pulled the sheets around them and tried to catch her breath too

"That... was... amazing." Misty said while breathing heavily

"You're... right... and just... think... we're... going to... do this... after... every... show." Melvin said while breathing heavily

"And just think maybe I get pregnant someday." Misty said happy to know Melvin was going to be the father to their child. Melvin liked the sound of that being father someday and having Misty as wife then he would really be happy but now he was happy with that he had know a beautiful assistant and girlfriend

"Good night my beautiful Goldeen." Melvin said and laid his right arm around Misty

"Good night my hunky magician." Misty said and laid her right hand on Melvin's dick and started to masturbate in the sleep and now travel Melvin and Misty around the world and soon is it off to Las Vegas.

**Well hope you all enjoyed this and hope some of you're going to like and does of you who don't why are you reading this anyway. I know the lemon was short for that I'm terribly sorry but I'm working on a sequel to this with much more longer lemon, so I hope some of you will be happy to hear that. Bye from old OneeyedHunter96.**


End file.
